Phoenixs' Brood
by A Snip and a Stitch
Summary: The wyrm has been defeated, and the tribes have been destroyed leaving only one new tribe remaining. This is the story of the fall of the garou nation and the rise of the Phoenix, as told by the current Queen of the nation.


**I do not own Werewolf the Apocalypse, nor anything dealing with White Wolf game system. This story is rated for mature audiences for later chapters. The first couple of chapters is merely a recount of the tribes as well as her personal views. Also I am looking for a Beta reader for my story, if you are interested please give me a hello in the review section as well as some means of contacting you. Enjoy!**

Magdaline, my name is Magdaline. That's all you need to know, that's all you should know, but since things have changed so much from the beginning. I remember the way it used to be, when there were thirteen. You want me to name them? I suppose we must keep them on our minds to remember that when we are united we are stronger than when we are prideful and foolish. Allow me time to remember, technically there were 15 of us but to say so at the time would mean your possible death. Ah now I remember, let me begin with the "leaders".

They were known as the Silver Fangs, a proud and often arrogant lot, they sought to rule the tribes by divine right rather than by proving themselves. Many were, as I later found out, deranged from interbreeding too closely. They were… unpleasant to work with but when they were a true boon to their tribe, the individual was indispensable. Such is the case with one of my Elders. Oh you didn't know that he was a Silver Fang? Yes we keep that, not a secret, but we are not stupid enough to proclaim it widely. Viktor is also a great Theurge, I wouldn't go into battle without him at my side.

Ah yes yes, I will continue, mind your tongue though pup I am still in charge here. Perhaps I should now tell you about the opposition of the Silver Fangs. In fact you have met one of them, Grandfathers Pride. I see, well now you know better, never trust a former Shadow Lord. How can you tell? Hmm well you can ask but you might just lose your arm for that, depending specially if you ask a former Black Fury. Heh, I guess I can give you a break, the purer the Shadow Lord and those are rare now, the blacker their fur. I've seen a pure one, as dark as midnight and it was terrifying. Who? Margrave Yuri Konietzko, yes the last legend of the Shadow Lords and ultimately the great betrayer, but I will get into that much later as to why we are now one tribe.

Shadow Lords are some of the most terrifying of all the tribes, yes even more than the Get. They have a mastery of lies and manipulation that few can match let alone top. The only other tribe who can beat them with secrets are the Uktena. They too were prideful, but only a fraction of that of the Silver Fangs pride, they sought to "overthrow" the Silver Fangs as leaders or at least put a puppet tribe there and manipulate them. If you could help it you never asked them for a favor, if you favored your health. Blackmailing was a specialty of theirs, but the good ones, the truly good ones worked for the better of Gaia by any means necessary and, if they could help it, within the litany.

Now then, the Get of Fenris, there philosophy was that of might equals right. They strived to be the best of both mind and body. If you could gain their respect, you were, well, let's just say it was very hard to gain their respect. They were of Norse heritage, large strong and blonde. Of all the Get that are gone I only miss one, Gare. Gare was a metis Get and the Get treated their metis… I wouldn't say as equals but they were probably the most equal of all the other metis in the other tribes. The Children of Gaia babied theirs, forgive me Richard, the Fianna drowned them if they could, and the Silver Fangs just didn't have them, who are we kidding the pups would quickly disappear after being birthed. Gare was the previous Theurge for my pack and if he had survived would have been most welcome as part as my council. A one armed fighter who could wield a stop sign with the best of them. He died honorably, taking out a medium sized hive alone, he will be missed but galliards will speak of his praise.

Fiana, a very very very fun people if you are on their good side. Mainly Irish they make some of the finest klaves. Known for their stories, parties, and strength in battle. They have a wicked tongue though, as easily as they can raise you up in word they can also destroy you with said same tongue. I like to think half of the original tribe joined us but I fear I am being too optimistic. We did get three of the master klave makers though which I am proud to host in our sept. You may have met Rana Song of the Heart? No, well you should she recorded many of our tales after the Uniting War.

You remember I once spoke of the Furies, correct? Yes my former former tribe. Hmm? Oh I was part of the Vernal Prowlers, who are they? I will get to them later. The stereotypical view of the Furies are that they are a bunch of fanatical femme nazis. Which some of them are, but for the most part they are women who feels that they can be equal and even surpass the males of the garou nation. They are very strong and if you happen to make a chauvinistic comment even in jest near them they may just do something very nasty, even now I still have those urges when dealing with former Get. When in their pack though you may be hard pressed to find a more loyal ally.

Perhaps one of the strangest groups was and in some way still is the Silent Striders. We never had a problem with them; they for the most part remained hidden from the fourth rage war, away from Loki's wrath. Ever on the move one cannot go into a sept and not find at least one of them resting from a long journey, yet ready to pick up at a moments notice. If you need a message delivered, these are the garou for the job if they will take it. Habib Gaia's Scream is perhaps the fastest of the remaining Striders, his insight, composure, and speed has aided me on numerous occasions. All in all they are a good people.

It is late young one, but I guess I have time for one more tribe I will finish the other eight later. Let me see, I seem to be working mainly on the more European tribes…then the Red Talons would be next on this list. Must I really continue? Yes I am sighing, one would think the galliards are doing their part. Oh I see you want the true idea of them, I am not the person to speak to then. We all have our biases. Red Talons, unpleasant beings. The Whelps Compromised are a bit better than just the Talons, they at least don't want to kill all the humans. The Talons are all lupus and most want to eliminate all humans in a most bloody way. The Whelps are a bit more willing to deal with them. We in turn have eliminated all who were with Loki, and since they saw him as Alpha, they are mostly extinct now. One or two who had their spirits more balanced are still with us. Yes Blood Fang is a Talon, you will notice a trend here, one of every former tribe is in my council, and they were the first of their tribe to join and so gained my favor. I have never doubted my decision, for they have lived up and beyond my expectations.


End file.
